


The Set Up

by quietly_desperate



Series: 15 Days of Fics [14]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Avonlea Class of ‘15, Best Friends, Confused Gilbert Blythe, Diana Barry Appreciation, Diana Barry Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Dianaxeveryone because she deserves love, EVERYONE LOVES EACH OTHER, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, He’s so funny, Humour, Jane...smh, Matthew Is Sick :(, Moody is my Spirit Animal, Roody 4 lyfe yo, She’s so sick of their bs, Stubborn Anne Shirley, Swearing galore (especially from Josie you go girl), everyone is, group chats, screw Billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly_desperate/pseuds/quietly_desperate
Summary: Diana is sick of hearing about Anne’s crush on Gilbert. It’s time she took matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: 15 Days of Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787188
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually so excited about this !! Oh my gosh, you have no idea the joy I have in my heart as I write this story. I hope you love it as much as I do!
> 
> It’ll be mostly in Diana’s perspective, which I hope changes things up a bit. Get ready for lots of fluff, banter, and the occasional heart wrenching moment. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Part One**

_OG Avonlea Babies_

Diana: She’s at it again.

_Ruby: Who?_

_Josie: Who else? Anne_

_Tillie: What’s she saying now?_

Diana: Something about him taking her seat at the library.

_Jane: That girls needs to get laid_

_Josie: JANE!_

_Tille: JANE! Omg wtf are you on ??_

_Jane: I’m just speaking the truth_

Diana: They’re fighting words from you considering you’ve never had sex, Andrews

_Ruby: Even I’ve had sex before you, Jane_

_Ruby: And I’m innocent_

Diana: Okay that’s enough.

Diana: The point is:

Diana: Anne is talking about Gilbert again.

Diana: Something needs to change.

_Jane: Agreed_

_Tillie: Agreed_

_Ruby: Agreed_

_Josie: Fina-fucking-ly_

_•••  
_

”I mean, who does he think he is? He knows that’s my seat - I always sit there! It’s like he wants to try and get on my nerves.”

Diana quietly sighed. They were supposed to be studying, but Anne had gotten herself into a tangent about Gilbert again. What was new? That was all she had talked about for the past six months, ever since she finally admitted for feelings for him. They could have been doing anything at all, from cleaning to brushing their teeth, and Anne would have a story about Gilbert.

Don’t get Diana wrong - she was happy for her friend. It had been hell watching Anne pine after Gilbert for years without realising her feelings for him. But hearing her carry on about him now that she was finally privy to her own affections? Well, what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.

”Are you even listening to me?” Anne asked.

”What? Of course I am. I was just thinking,” Diana said.

Anne smacked Diana’s book out of her hands, much to her chagrin. With it fell her phone, which she had been hiding behind the thick pages in order to message the group chat without Anne’s knowledge.

”Oh my God,” Anne said exasperatedly. “You weren’t listening! You were on your phone.”

Diana leaned down and picked up her phone and text book. “I was listening, Anne,” she said, “but all I’ve heard for the past six months is Gilbert this, Gilbert that. I love you, but it’s frustrating to hear you go on and on about with without making a move. Weren’t you the one who said that girls can do anything a boy can do, if not more? Why don’t you ask Gilbert out.”

Anne stared down at her with fiery cheeks and furious eyes. Diana recognised that look. In their six years of friendship, Anne’s face before she broke out in a rage was as easily decipherable as it was to spot a pink elephant in a crowd. Diana had become accustomed to bracing herself for the wrath of Anne. After all, it was her passionate fervour that Diana both hated and adored.

Instead of blowing up as she was inclined to do, Anne sat back down in her seat, crossed her arms over her chest and looked the other way. Diana was struck confused for a second. This was unusual behaviour from her best friend.

”Anne?” She prompted.

She snapped her head towards Diana and gave her a deadly look. “If you’re so sick of hearing about Gilbert, I won’t talk at all!”

With that, Anne ran her fingers across her lips, as if zipping them closed, then locked it and threw away the imaginary key. Diana scoffed. Anne couldn’t be serious.

But she was. Anne was very serious. She started Diana down for half a second, then turned back to her own textbooks and began reading again as if nothing had happened. Diana couldn’t move; she couldn’t speak or try to do anything. She was used to Anne’s tempers, but they were usually quick and explosive, not silent and deadly.

”You can’t be serious,” she said. When Anne didn’t respond, Diana huffed. “Anne, you’re being a child. You’re nineteen, not seven.” Silence. “Fine, if you’re going to act like that, I’m leaving.”

Diana stood up quickly, her chair scraping across the floor of the cafe. She shoved her papers and textbooks into her satchel and slung it over her body. Anne didn’t move. Her eyes were still locked onto her textbook, but it was obvious she wasn’t reading it.

This was stupid. Diana was going to stand around and wait, see if Anne would break, but she could be bothered. It was getting late anyway, and they had been studying for hours. It was about time she went home and relaxed for a while. If Anne wanted to be immature, so be it. Diana was more than happy to leave her to her own devices.

”I’ll see you at home. Don’t stay back too late or you won’t sleep tonight.”

With a chaste kiss to Anne’s head, she left.

•••

Ruby, Jane and Tillie were in the parlour playing cards when Diana got back. She dumped her satchel by the door, toed off her shoes and dragged her feet over to the table, taking a seat beside Jane. She didn’t greet them, nor did they say anything; when Diana entered a room looking as drained as she did now, everyone knew better than to try and make conversation with her until she initiated it.

She rested her head on her arm and watched the three of them play their card game for a while. They were moving too quickly, making it hard for Diana to keep up, but she didn’t mind. It was a nice distraction from the thoughts whirling around in her head.

”Long day?” Tillie asked after a while.

Diana grumbled into her arm. “More than you could ever know.”

Jane rubbed a loving hand up and down Diana’s back in a feeble way of comforting her. “Want to play?”

She shook her head. She was in no mood to use her brain any longer.

Diana eventually sat up and stretched, her back cracking in the most satisfying way. She yawned, rubbed her eyes, and looked around.

”Where’s Josie?” She asked.

”Out with Kyle,” Ruby responded. She frowned. “Or was it Jeremy? It may have been Steven, for all I can remember.”

Tillie laughed. “What Ruby is trying to say is that Josie is out.”

”That girl sure is popular,” Jane commented vaguely, a hint of something bitter in her tone. “This is the third date she’s been on this week. And it’s _Wednesday_.” 

”She’s just looking to distract herself from what happened with Billy,” Diana said. “And so she should; he did her so dirty.”

”Oh, don’t I know it. I’m going to kill my brother next time I see him. Billy’s a prick.”

Ruby erupted into giggles. “Jane Andrews, aren’t you salty at your brother today! What’s he done now?”

”Nothing,” Jane said. “I’m still pissed at him at what he did to Josie. That wasn’t right of him at all.”

”No, it wasn’t.” Diana sighed. “But it’s better she’s out and about than stuck at home. I was worried her home-bodied nature would leave her house bound after the incident.”

”What Billy did was cruel, but Josie’s too strong headed to let what he did affect her that much,” Tillie said. “Well, it has as will continue to affect her, but not as much or in the way that he would have expected.”

The girls hummed in agreement. The Billy Incident of last month was still a raw topic for all, but the more they talked about it, the easier it seemed to process.

As much as Diana hated to admit it, she was glad to be talking about somebody else’s boy problems, even if they were more extreme and damaging than that of Anne’s type. She was so used to hearing about the woes of a childhood crush, having an adult conversation about a serious topic was refreshing.

They gradually drifted into random topics of conversation, ranging from school to the game they were playing. Diana continued to sit and watch her friends play, declining their invitations to join. Her mind was still reeling from her argument with Anne. What she had said hadn’t come across as she had intended, but Anne’s reaction wasn’t called for, either. They were both in the wrong, but the likelihood of Anne admitting her being wrong anytime soon was unlikely.

That’s what frustrated Diana the most. Anne’s temper hadn’t evened out since she Diana had first witnessed it when they were thirteen. Turning nineteen had done nothing to subdue her. Diana didn’t want her to change, she just wished some of Anne’s maturity would flow into her temper. It would make arguments such as this much easier.

Diana could try to explain it to the other girls, but they’d never understand. They weren’t as close to Anne as she was. They’d seen Anne’s temper, but never to the extremes that Diana had witnessed. It made it hard talking to them, because how was one supposed to explain that their beloved friend, as sweet as she could be, could also rip you to shreds with her words in seconds if you provoked her enough?

Anne wasn’t a bad person. Her temper didn’t discount any of the sweetness that she offered. Diana simply wished for a more even playing field. She was tired of always being on the defence.

”I’m going to lie down for a while,” she said, standing from her seat. “Come get me when dinner’s ready?”

”Of course,” Ruby said.

Tillie reaches across the table and food Diana’s hand in her own. “Are you okay? We’re here if you want to talk.”

Diana shook her head. “I’ll be fine, thank you. I’m just tired.”

She yawned as she finished her sentence, which seemed convincing enough to Tillie, who let her hand go with a kiss. They both laughed, then let each other go.

Diana wasn’t really tired. At least, not in the sense that her friends believed. She was tired of playing this back and forth game with Anne, and she planned on putting it to an end.

She climbed the stairs up to her room with the sounds of Jane triumphantly winning the card game.

•••

Gilly Boy

Diana: Hey Gil, how are you?

_Gil: You wouldn’t believe me if I told you I was about to message you, would you?_

Diana: No way! That’s crazy.

_Gil: Tell me about it._

_Gil: So, what’s up?_

Diana: We haven’t seen each other in a while, so I was wondering if you were free sometime soon. Maybe we could go out and catch up?

_Gil: You’ve read my mind, Di_

_Gil: I have this weekend off. Friday night, 7pm work for you?_

Diana: Friday’s perfect.

Diana: Italian place on fifth ave?

_Gil: It’s a date :D_

Diana: Can’t wait! x

•••

Anne came back later that night with fire in her veins. She stormed through the front door and whirled her way around the house like a hurricane, slamming doors and throwing random items onto the floor. She screamed and grunted as she went along, letting everyone in the neighbourhood know that she was not happy.

Diana watched on from the doorway to the living room. Anne had taken a pillow and was smashing it onto the couch, as if the more she did that, the pillow would eventually burst. Diana had never seen Anne express her anger in such a destructive way. It seemed as if today was a day of firsts.

”What the hell is up with her?” Josie asked, coming up from behind Diana to stand beside her. “I’ve never seen her like this.”

”Neither have I,” Diana said.

They watched as Anne slammed the pillow down harder and harder. Hot, angry tears were streaming down her face, and her hair was all dishevelled. Most of it had fallen out of its bun, falling over her face in a wave of red locks. Her shirt was crumpled, as if she’d been twisting it in her fists, and her knuckles were red.

Diana was scared. She’d never seen Anne act like this. Even with her temperamental nature, Anne was as soft and sweet as a baby. She wouldn’t hurt a fly if she tried, yet now, Diana doubted that idea.

”Can’t you do something?” Josie said.

”Like what, Josie?” Diana bit back. “I told you, I’ve never seen Anne like this. Something bad has happened and neither you nor I could understand the pain she must be going through to do this.”

That’s when they heard it: the distinctive sounds of heels clicking against the hardwood floor, heading straight for them. Diana and Josie tensed up, unsure of what was about to occur, but knowing it wouldn’t be good. Anne must’ve heard Mrs. Blackmore approaching them, but she ignored it in favour of assaulting the pillow.

Mrs. Blackmore emerged from the hallway with squinted eyes and her lips folded into a straight line. Diana and Josie instinctively stood up straight. Sometimes, living at Blackmore House felt more like living on a military base than it did a boarding house.

”What in good heavens is going on here?” Mrs. Blackmore asked in her no-nonsense tone. She placed a hand on her hip and tapped her foot, waiting expectantly.

Diana opened her mouth to try and explain the situation, but Mrs. Blackmore beat her too it. She looked over Diana and Josie’s heads to see Anne, actively kicking the sofa with her socked foot. The pillow was still in her hand, and she would occasionally slam it onto the couch before clutching it against her chest once again.

Mrs. Blackmore stormed into the living room and snatched the pillow out of Anne’s hands, effectively snapping her out of her fit of rage. The force in which the older woman acquired the pillow was enough to send Anne tumbling, and she narrowly missed smashing her head onto the glass coffee table. Diana gasped and gripped Josie’s arm. Josie, in turn, pulled Diana closer and squeezed her hip.

”Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, what on God’s green earth do you think you’re doing?” Mrs. Blackmore roared. Diana had never seen the woman look so mad. “Need I remind you that you are nineteen years old, and as such, a young lady. Young ladies do not kick sofas, nor do they slam doors or - or throw pillows around! And they certainly do not show off their tempers for the whole world to see.”

Anne faulted. “I’m sorry, I just - I was upset about - and then - but it was all...all a - a misunder - I’m sorry-“

”Your placement here is not determined by your grades alone; your attitude and how you hold yourself also makes you accountable,” Mrs. Blackmore said, cutting Anne off. “I’d expect much better from a girl like you, Anne. Take this as your first and final warning. Count yourself lucky that I don’t call Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert to pick you up this instant! I shouldn’t have to do this, but go to your room, and do not come down until you have reflected on your wrongdoings.”

Anne’s eyes flickered with hurt before they hardened. Her expression shifted into neutral, and she walked past Mrs. Blackmore without another word. Her shoulder knocked into Diana’s shoulder as she passed her, causing her to stumble backwards. It was a good thing Josie was there to catch her, or Diana would had gone crashing to the floor.

The other two girls thought they were in the clear. After Anne slammed her door shut and the echo of the sound rang in their ears, they turned around, ready to go get ready for dinner. Before they could move, Mrs. Blackmore called their names, and they slowly turned back around to face the house mistress.

”Don’t think you’re off the hook, ladies,” Mrs. Blackmore said. “As you know, we do not tolerate such destructive behaviour in this house. I do not care if they are a friend; if someone is causing calamity and chaos in this house, you are to come to me immediately. If you cannot find me, you’re to seek the assistance of one of the maids. Is that understood?”

”Yes, ma’am,” the girls said in unison.

Mrs. Blackmore nodded. “Standing there and looking on as if watching a circus act makes you just as bad as the person who commits the offence. I never want to see you being an observer ever again, am I clear? Take this as your first and final warning, as well. Now, go and wash up for dinner. You are dismissed.”

The girls scrambled out of the room, tripping over their feet as they made to get out of Mrs. Blackmore’s sight as quickly as they could. They climbed the stairs two at a time and turned into the closest hallway they could find, even if it didn’t lead them to their rooms.

Diana leaned against the wall and clutched her chest as Josie bent over with her hands on her knees. They painted heavily, their hearts racing in their chests. Diana could hear the blood rushing through her ears. Her heart was beating so fast, she feared it would burst out of her chest at any second.

”Fucking Anne,” Josie muttered darkly. “How does she always manage to get us into trouble for something that isn’t even our fault?”

”Nothing that just happened was at anyone’s fault,” Diana said. She tilted her head back and let out a sigh, trying to calm herself down. “You know what Mrs. Blackmore is like; she’ll pounce at any chance she’ll get. If it wasn’t Anne, you and I, it would be somebody else. We were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Josie shook her head. “No, you’re wrong. Stop trying to defend Anne, you _kindred spirit.”_

”Don’t you dare use our sacred title as an insult!”

Josie was in front of Diana in the blink of an eye, pressing her up against the wall by her thighs. Her face was so close, Diana could count each of her eyelashes and could smell the coffee on her breath.

”You better fix this, Diana Barry,” Josie sneered. “I won’t put up with this bullshit. Anne got us into this mess, now you have to clean it up. And if you don’t do it, I will.”

Diana stared Josie down. “Is that a threat, Josie Pye?”

She smirked. “No, my dear Diana; it’s not a threat, it’s a promise.”

She pulled away and straightened her shirt, then sashayed back down the hall and turned the corner with a final smirk and and wink. Diana closed her eyes and sighed.

Fucking Anne.

•••

Class of ‘15

_Moody: Guys, I have a great idea. Wanna hear it?_

_Charlie: Oh God_

_Moody: What ??_

_Tillie: Here we go, brace yourselves everyone_

_Cole: This is going to be interesting_

_Moody: Do you guys really not trust me to have a good idea?_

_Jane: Yes_

_Gilbert: Yes_

_Billy: Yes_

_Josie: Yes_

_Charlie: Yes_

_Tillie: Yes_

_Moody: Okay!!_

_Moody: I get it!_

_Moody: You don’t need to keep agreeing_

_Ruby: I love you, baby, but your ideas are terrible_

_Moody: Wow. Even my own girlfriend_

_Moody: Thanks guys_

_Charlie: Oof, that’s gotta hurt. You okay, bud?_

_Moody: Fuck off_

Diana: Well, go on then. I want to hear this idea. We haven’t got all day.

_Ruby: You know I’m only teasing, Moody_

_Tillie: What’s this big idea? Spill, Spurgeon_

_Moody: Well, I figured, we haven’t seen each other in a while, what with school and stuff_

_Moody: So, I was wondering if we wanted to have a party? On, like, Saturday, if we’re all free?_

_Jane: Wow. That’s actually a great idea_

_Charlie: Gonna have to agree with Andrews there - love the idea, Moody_

_Moody: SEE GUYS? NOT ALL MY IDEAS ARE AWFUL !!!!_

_Josie: True, but giving you access to caps lock and exclamation marks was the worst idea of them all_

_Jane: lmao_

_Gilbert: I’m free on Saturday. Where are we gonna have it?_

_Cole: Aunt Jo says we can have it at hers if you’re all amenable_

_Moody: Fuck yes. Aunt Jo’s parties are incredible. Tell that angel that I say thank you_

_Billy: I’m actually excited to hang out_ _with you losers. Something must be wrong with me_

_Josie: As long as you don’t try to grope anyone at the party, I’m sure you’ll be fine_

_Charlie: Oh shit_

_Cole: Aunt Jo said - and I quote - “tell your friends that I am a queen, not an angel, and to remember that before coming over. Nobody disrespects the queen.”_

Diana: Amen, Aunt Jo !

_Billy: Fuck you, Josie_

_Jane: Billy, you try touch anyone at this party and I will have you on the fucking floor. Don’t test me_

_Charlie: Double shit_

Diana: Did I miss something here?

_Gilbert: Jane and Josie are owning Billy’s ass_

_Cole: Remind me to keep Jane and Josie away from Billy on Saturday_

_Josie: Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere near that piece of scum_

_Billy: Just you wait you little - ugh!_

_Gilbert: Billy, shut up. You have no right to say anything. Just leave it_

_Ruby: Well. This is going to be fun_

_Tillie: Oh Ruby, always the innocent bunny. I love you_

_Ruby: I love you too, babe ! <3_

•••

Anne and Diana managed to avoid each other for two days. They still shared a room and greeted each other in the mornings and evenings, but their conversations extended no further than small talk. Diana felt guilty about the whole scenario, but she certainly wasn’t about to go crawling to Anne and beg for forgiveness. They were both in the wrong.

Friday afternoon, Diana returned to Blackmore House to find Anne still locked up in their room. She had gone home early yesterday, and had skipped her classes altogether today. That was definitely not Anne behaviour. She loved school as much as she loved her friends, her family, writing and books. For Anne to miss school, something serious must have been wrong.

Diana had to talk to her, and what better time than now, seeing as she also had to get ready for her dinner date with Gilbert. She could have avoided the situation entirely, but she was still in her old jeans and cotton button-up, and Diana refused to see Gilbert in her school clothes.

”Anne?” Diana said, wrapping her knuckles against their door. “Anne, it’s me. I’m going out, I need to get changed. Can you please open the door?”

It was quiet for a moment before she heard the sounds of bedsheets rustling and slippers dragging across the floor. Anne opened the door with a yawn. She looked like a mess; her hair was knotty and oily, she was in her oldest, most raggedy pyjamas, and it was obvious she hadn’t washed in a few days.

Diana restrained herself from enveloping Anne in her arms. They had to talk first. Little would come from this if they hugged and pretended as if nothing had happened. The last time they’d done that, they almost stopped being friends. Diana refused to let Anne go that easily.

She walked in and shut the door, immediately standing in front of it in case Anne tried to make a run for it. But she just lazily walked back to her bed and fell onto it face-first, bouncing a few times before settling in and pulling the covers over her dressing gown.

Diana inhaled, held her breath, then exhaled. She had to do this. Not just for her, not just for Anne, but for their friendship and their relationship with the rest of their friends. Josie’s threat had been making frequent appearances in Diana’s dreams and moments of spacing out, and she was ready to shake it off.

They were kindred spirits. How hard could this be?

Diana walked over to Anne’s bed and took a seat where Anne’s legs were curled up into her chest. She tried to curl away from her, but the bed was too small, and Diana was quick to put a hand on Anne’s hip and gently coerce her to roll over so they could look at each other.

”You’re not still mad about what I said about Gilbert, are you?” Diana asked.

Anne shook her head.

”Well, I am sorry for what I said about Gilbert,” Diana said solemnly. “Of course I don’t want you to shut up about him. I just hate seeing you pine over him. I want you to be happy.”

Anne’s face crumpled. She grabbed Diana’s hand and held it close to her chest. “No, I’m sorry, my dear Diana. Of course I’m not still mad about what you said about Gilbert. That would be so silly of me to hold that against you.”

Diana giggled. “Yes, it would be. Just a little.”

”I was hurt at first, but I realised you were right. I need to put my big boots on and take things into my own hands. Sitting around, complaining about Gilbert because he hasn’t asked me out isn’t helping anyone, least of all me.”

”But that’s not it, is it?”

Anne shook her head. Tears welled up in her eyes and she squeezed Diana’s hand harder. “Marilla called me - what, ten minutes after you left? Matthew’s heart had gotten worse. She hadn’t meant to worry me, she just called to tell me that she’d rung for the after-hours doctor. Apparently he’s not allowed out of bed for a few days now.”

”Oh, Anne, I’m so sorry,” Diana said. She knew how much she cared and worried over her beloved Matthew. The recent news of his declining health wouldn’t have helped with her worries. “You should have told me. We could have gone to see him.”

”I just, I couldn’t, because I started panicking so much. Jerry’s over in Halifax on his scholarship to do a certificate in building and construction, so the farm work will be put onto Marilla. And then I though, what if Matthew dies? What will happen to Marilla? What will happen to me?”

Anne burst into tears, folding in on herself so her head was resting awkwardly on Diana’s lap. She sobbed fast and loudly, the sound filling up the whole room. Diana’s heart broke, and she lifted Anne up so she was sitting in her lap instead.

She continued: “I thought about if Matthew died and he’d never get to know if I end up with Gilbert or not, or how he’d never see me graduate and become a teacher. He’d never meet his grandchildren. And with every thought, I worried more and more.”

”As you tend to do,” Diana said. She tucked a strand of hair behind Anne's ear and kissed her temple. “You and I both know Matthew isn’t going to die. He has survived six years, another six months won’t hurt him. I’m so sorry you had to go through that alone.”

Anne snuffed and wiped away a few stray tears from her cheeks. “Nonsense, it was my fault. I’m sorry I got so mad at you. I know you only meant well.”

”Just don’t shut me out, Anne. We’re kindred spirits; when you hurt, I hurt. Seeing how you were on Wednesday broke me.” Diana rested her head on Anne’s shoulder and began to rock them back and forth. “We were both in the wrong, for what we said and how we acted, but that should never mean we shut each other out. You know I’d walk through fire and oceans for you, even if you had pissed me off moments earlier.”

Anne laughed. “Yes, of course I know that, Diana. And you’d know I’d do the same, right?”

”Indeed I do.”

Anne’s gave Diana a small, shy smile. “Do you forgive me?”

Diana smiled back. “Only if you forgive me. And don’t shut me out. Promise?”

She held out her pinky, which Anne wrapped around her own. They squeezed tight and kissed their fists, a tradition they had picked up on when they were younger. It meant that a promise, no matter how big or small, important or stupid, would never be broken.

”I promise,” Anne said.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company. Diana offered to brush Anne’s hair, and she agreed, sitting forward on her bed to let Diana slip in behind her. It as as if her sob fest had never happened; Anne was talking animatedly about some new book she was reading a Diana brushed her hair, and she barely stopped for breath. It made Diana smile. This was the Anne she knew and loved.

When she finished brushing her hair, Diana placed the brush on Anne’s nightstand and kissed her shoulder. “All done.

Anne turned around, flung her arms around Diana’s neck and kissed her cheek. “Thank you, Diana. I have a question for you.”

Diana raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

”You know how you said we could have gone to see Matthew?” Diana nodded. Anne sighed, “Could we maybe go on Sunday? Or next week, if you’re busy. I want to visit him, but I couldn’t bear to go alone.”

”Of course I’ll go with you,” Diana said. “You only had to ask.”

Anne hugged her, sighing in relief. Diana felt the same way. They were okay. They always would have ended up okay, but it was nice to finally be there, not just for wonder when it would happen.

Diana suddenly remembered she was supposed to meet up with Gilbert. She had to get ready.

”I’m going out tonight, are you going to be okay by yourself?” She asked as she pulled away from Anne’s hold.

”Of course! I need a shower, so I’ll just have a self-care night. You deserve to have fun.” Anne rubbed a hand over Diana’s cheek affectionately. “Stay safe.”

Diana got up and placed a final kiss to Anne’s head. “Stay safe yourself. I’ll be back at eleven. Don’t wait up.”

•••

Gilbert had made a booking at the local Italian place at their agreed time of seven. Diana arrived five minutes early and picked out a booth towards the back of the restaurant to give them as much privacy as they could afford. She sat down, ordered a water, and was left to wait.

She originally messaged Gilbert for two reasons; one) to actually meet up with him. She hadn’t lied when she said it had been a while since they hung out; and two) to interrogate him about his feelings towards Anne. But that was when Diana was still mad at her, and wanted to intervene if only to provide herself with some peace and quiet.

Now, Diana didn’t even want to mention Anne’s name. She had admitted just a few hours earlier that she was going to take things into her own hands, and Diana would have hate herself if she’d intervened and ruined Anne’s chances. Say she asked Gilbert out for her, and he rejected the offer, or laughed in Diana’s face? Then what? She wouldn’t have been able to live with that knowledge, or tell Anne for that matter.

Despite having made up her mind, she felt nervous to see Gilbert, fearing that he would be able to read her mind, or see Anne’s confession to her written on her forehead. Gilbert was never one to pry, but one mistake could change everything. Diana couldn’t afford that.

Gilbert arrived at seven o’clock on the dot and was escorted to the table where Diana was waiting. She stood up and he walked over, and smiled. It had been far too long since she’d seen him.

”Hey, Di,” he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek and squeeze her hands. He let go and sat down, Diana following suit. “I’m really glad to text me. It’s been far too long since we’ve hung out.”

”Tell me about it,” Diana agreed. “I’m surprised you have the weekend off.”

”Same. Prac work at the hospital is crazy, but it’s so much fun. Doctor Ward let me have to weekend off to rejuvenate. Good thing, too, or we wouldn’t be sitting here, and I wouldn’t be able to drink my life away tomorrow night.”

Diana chuckled. “Glad to see you have your priorities straight.”

They fell into conversation easily, as if it were routine. It shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise, but considering how long it had been since they had sat down to talk, just the two of them, it was nice to know that things hadn’t changed.

A waiter came over and took their orders. Diana wasn’t feeling particularly hungry, so she ordered a vegetarian Spaghetti Bolognese. Meanwhile, Gilbert ordered half the menu and then some. He didn’t even stop for breath.

”Sorry,” he said as the waiter walked away. “I’m a bit hungry.”

”A bit?” Diana laughed. “You practically ordered the whole menu!”

”Are you all that surprised?”

”I guess not. But just know that seeing all that food may make me hungrier, so I may have to pinch it.”

Gilbert motioned at the table. “Go ahead. What mine is yours.”

Gilbert used to say that a lot when they were children. He mostly said it when Diana wouldn’t share when they were younger, but as they grew up, it became something he said to console her, or remind her that they were more than friends - they were family. It was like a wave of nostalgia and memories being washed over her when he said that.

They’d grown up together, Gilbert and Diana, having met as toddlers and being inseparable since. High school had had whisked them off into different friendship groups, but they remained close and never drifted too far from one another.

Diana liked to think that she knew Gilbert like the back of her hand. And if her best friend was to fall for anyone, she was glad it was Gilbert. He was kind, and supportive, and saw everyone as equal. She knew he’d treat Anne right if they ended up together. Plus, he was like his brother, or cousin, if you wanted to put a bit of space between them. They were family, and nothing was better than having your best friend join the family.

She smiled at him, voice barely above a whisper as she said, “I’m glad nothing’s changed.”

Gilbert smiled back.

Their food arrived, and they battled it out to see who got what. Another thing that hadn’t changed: they argued over food like brother and sister. Diana reached for a meatball, only for Gilbert to pierce it with his fork and drop it on his plate. When she asked him why he did that, his only response was you ordered a vegetarian dish. What the hell do you want meat for?

In turn, when Gilbert tried to grab some of Diana’s veggies, she slapped his hand away and covered her food with a plate. You ordered meat, she teased. What the hell do you want veggies for?

Eventually they split the food evenly between them and settled down to eat. Diana slurped up her pasta at a rather inappropriate level, so Gilbert did the same. And he didn’t try to cut up his lasagna, he just picked it up between his knife and fork and ate at it like a sandwich. Diana had never laughed so hard in her life.

The conversation somehow drifted to partners without Diana even trying. Gilbert had bought up the Billy Incident of last month, which prompted Diana into a heated argument over his disrespect towards women. Gilbert agreed. When it became obvious that the topic of conversation was rather dark, Diana decided to casually drop a question about Gilbert’s love life.

”So?” She said. “What about you? Are you seeing anyone?”

Gilbert didn’t even flinch. He hadn’t suspected a thing.

”No,” he said, putting down his fork and wiping his mouth. “Well, actually, I was seeing this British girl from one of my science classes, but she moved to Paris before our relationship could get serious. I offered to try a long-distance relationship, but she declined.”

”I’m sorry to hear that. What a shame.”

Gilbert dismissed her with a wave of his hand. “It’s fine. Probably a good thing, anyway, because as much as I adored Winnie, my heart was truely set on someone else.” A small smile appeared on his face. “It still is, really.”

Diana leaned forward in her seat and rested her head on her palm. “Do tell,” she encouraged.

This made Gilbert blush. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of is neck, actively avoiding eye contact with Diana.

”Like I said, I adored Winnie. She was smart, and funny, and kind. Really sweet. I even met her parents; had dinner at their place one time. And don’t get me wrong, I’d never cheat on anyone, least of all her, but I think part of the reason she rejected my offer at a long distance relationship was because she knew my heart was set one someone else. Winnie was perceptive like that.”

”Sounds like a smart girl. It’s a shame she left, but hopefully this means you can try and get with the girl of your dreams?”

Gilbert shrugged. “Maybe. And what about you? I heard you were seeing Jerry.”

Oh boy. Diana let out a sigh and shook her head. She began wringing her hands and playing with her ring, avoiding Gilbert’s eyes much like he had done to her.

”It was more of a fling,” she said. “We had a lot to work on before our relationship could get serious, so I broke up with him. It worked out, actually, because he got a scholarship for a certificate in building and construction over in Halifax. He wouldn’t have gone if we’d been together.”

”Sounds like he really liked you,” Gilbert said.

”He did. And I felt bad, because I knew it wasn’t going to work out. It was nice, but not long lasting.”

Diana’s heart clenched as she said the words. In truth, she loved Jerry. She always had and she probably always will, every since he called her beautiful in French, not knowing she spoke fluent French herself. Jerry was wild and adventurous and a family man. He had so many brothers and sisters, and he’d always said he wanted a large family when he eventually married. Diana so badly wanted to provide that for him, to stand by him as they raised most of children.

But in the end, it was not meant to be. As her mother had so plainly put it, they were from two different worlds. Diana had believed her at the time, as young adolescents tended to do, but she realised now that Jerry was no different to her, as she was to him. They could have worked out. They could have been together. But now it was too late. She’d pushed him away.

Gilbert seemed to sense a shift in Diana’s mood. He reached across the table and squeezed her hands, hoping for a smile. She gave him a small one, barely lifting up the corners of her mouth. That was good enough.

”How’s Anne?” He asked as he sat back in his seat.

Diana perked up immediately. Gilbert had asked about Anne without any prompting! Maybe she was looking too much into it, but that had to be a good sign.

She schooled her features into a neutral expression and casually sat back, copying Gilbert’s body language.

”Anne’s fine, I suppose,” she said. “She received some bad news this week which put a damper on her mood, but we talked it out and I think she’ll be okay.”

”Is that why Anne wasn’t going to her classes on Thursday and Friday?” Gilbert asked.

Diana frowned. “How did you know about that.”

”We share some classes,” Gilbert said. A blush formed on his cheeks. “But usually I see her around campus anyway. I saw her once on Thursday morning, but that was it. I was worried about her.”

Diana’s heart soared. Again, she was probably looking too much into it, but if Gilbert’s flustered state and shy smile were anything to go by, he was genuinely concerned about Anne and her wellbeing. Maybe even more so than a friend would be.

”I can assure you that Anne is fine,” Diana reiterated.

”Good. Speaking of Anne...do you know if she’s mad at me?”

”Why would she be?”

Gilbert laughed. “You know Anne, sometimes she gets mad at me over the smallest of things. She’s been a bit distant lately, that was all, and I was worried I had done something wrong.”

”She hasn’t mentioned anything,” Diana said with a shake of her head. “You could ask her tomorrow night if she goes. Get a few drinks in her and she’ll be running her mouth. You know what they say; drunks words are sober thoughts, and that definitely applies to Anne.”

”I’d rather ask her when she’s sober,” Gilbert said. “I wouldn’t want her to think that I was taking advantage of her whilst she was in a vulnerable state. If anything, she’s probably just mad over me taking her seat at the library or something of the sort. That seems like an Anne thing to be mad about.”

Diana ignored most of Gilbert’s response. In her head, all she could hear was _she’s probably just mad over me taking her seat in the library._

_Taking her seat in the library._

_Seat in the library._

Gilbert so knew Anne was mad at him over that! Best of all, he knew it was Anne’s seat and sat there deliberately! Diana felt much too excited over a crush that wasn’t hers. At least she knew now that Gilbert had some interest in Anne that extended past the usual lines of friendship. She just hoped they extended over to that of romantic feelings.

They finished up their dinner and argued over who would pay the bill. Gilbert offered, arguing that he had the most food so he should pay. Diana offered to split the bill so Gilbert wouldn’t pay a fortune. In the end, Diana paid for three dishes whilst Gilbert paid for the other five. They thought that was fair enough.

They grabbed their coats and headed outside into the cool, Canadian air. A soft breeze was blowing, and it felt nice on Diana’s warm skin. It had been rather hot in the restaurant, and with all the laughing they had done, it hadn’t helped. It was nice to be in the cool breeze. She even took off her jacket to better feel the wind on her skin.

”Up for dessert?” Gilbert asked.

Diana stuck out her belly in response and gave it a few pats. “I’m afraid my food baby is much too big and much too full for dessert. Plus, if I want to survive any later than half past ten tomorrow, I should probably be getting home.”

Gilbert nodded his head. “Good point. May I walk you back?”

The walk was short, but it was filled with reminiscing over their childhood. Diana had forgotten how much she missed seeing Gilbert on the daily. Her life had gone from revolving around him to barely catching each other. It was a huge difference, and adulthood seemed to like to remind her about how much things had changed.

When they arrived at Blackmore House, they stood outside in the garden, staring up at the stars and trying to see if they could point out any constellations. Gilbert thought he spotted one, but one of the starts kept moving. Diana burst into laughter when they realised that the moving star was not a shooting star, but, in fact, an airplane.

”I had a lot of fun tonight,” Gilbert said when they calmed down.

”Me, too. I’m glad you managed to get this weekend off. Hopefully we can catch up more often.”

”We definitely need to. It’s been weird, going from seeing you everyday to one every three weeks.”

Diana let out a small, quiet laugh. “I was thinking the same thing.”

They stood in front of each other for a while, neither wanting to say goodbye. It had been a good night, something they’d needed to do for a while, and ending it now seems so bittersweet.

A light in the front room turned on, reminding Diana that it was getting late. She rocked back on her heels and stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets. It was cold now.

”I should head in,” she said, tilting her head towards the house. “Thanks for walking me home.”

”No problem,” Gilbert replied.

He opened his arm and Diana tucked herself into his chest. He was her brother, and she missed him. So much.

”Night, Di. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Gilbert said as she walked onto the porch.

”Tomorrow,” she confirmed with a nod of the head.

She unlocked the door and opened it, turning back once to wave at Gilbert, before she slipped inside and shut the door for the night.


End file.
